Demons in the 21st century
by Xenophi
Summary: It's been four years since Kagome first took her tumble down the well and found herself in the Feudal era. Now with Naraku finally gone, the gang is due a long needed Vacation, but how will they handle the 21st century? par- Inu/Kag Mar/San Sess/?
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note- This is my first fanfiction in a few years, so please, bear with me. I'm hoping that it goes over well and that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've had this idea floating around in my brain for some time; I just never put it to paper or anything. Don't be afraid to drop me a line or hit me with some constructive criticism, it's all greatly appreciated. I've put allot of thought and effort into this first chapter trying to set the stage for the fun to come, so I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter up, hopefully only a day or two now that the first one is here, but I really want to know how it might go over before I do too much. Who knows though, I may just let my creativity get the best of me and write it either way. We will just have to see.**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the Manga/Anime. I do, however, own a few characters of my own creation that will make appearances as the story progresses. **

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

The open sky was dazzling to behold, just as it always had been. Endless stretches of azure, fluffy white cotton clouds drifting lazily, a fresh cool breeze rustling over the land, it was always so calm and peaceful. Rolling fields of endless green, dappled with sweet scented flowers. Wild and towering forests teamed with life and mystery. Majestic mountains stood tall in the distance, the sentinels of the earth. The beauty of this era was something she had feared losing at the end of their journey.

Nowhere in her time was there such fresh air. Pollution and waste had turned this once beautiful world in to a slowly deteriorating dream. It was sad but it didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Sure, many steps had been taken to preserve their home planet, but the bottom line was it would never be this beautiful ever again. Most natural beauty had been whipped out to be replaced by technology and manmade beauty.

Sighing softly, the young woman sat on the edge of the old Bone Eaters Well, brilliant blue eyes trained on her surroundings. At least she would always have this little piece of heaven to escape to. She would always have her friends.

Had it really been four years since she'd first fallen down the well and emerged into this time?

Yes, it had taken four years to right her wrong and defeat the notorious villain Naraku. Four years of making new friends and grow to love each and every one of them. Through the good times and the bad, they had stuck together and pulled through, defying the odds. With friends new and old, the Shikon Jewel had been gathered and pieced back together, the finial battle taking place not two weeks past.

It had been a blood bath, one that they had almost not made it out of.

Miroku and Sango had faced off with Kagura, and though the two had come out the victors, they had not gotten out unscathed. Miroku's right arm had been shattered, the bones left in fragments rendering the arm useless and the Windtunnel without restraint were it to be unleashed. Sango had nearly fallen victim to her own weapon when Kagura reversed the wind and sent the giant boomerang bone back at the young demon slayer. Unfortunately Kirara gave her life to save her beloved master, jumping into the way of the weapon and tackling Sango in the nick of time. The slayer had been laid low none the less, with broken ribs and a concussion. However, the death of her animal companion had given the slayer all the strength and rage she needed to defeat the wind sorceress.

Surprisingly, it was Sesshomaru who'd taken care of Hakudoshi. The demon lord had shown up out of the blue, prepared to take Naraku's head and solve the problem of the hanyou once and for all; seeing as his half brother just couldn't get the job done. Hakudoshi had been given orders though and did quite well keeping the older sibling preoccupied. Though the battle had waged longer then he'd liked, Sesshomaru was victorious in ridding the earth of one pitiful demon swine who didn't know his place in the order of things.

That had left Inuyasha and Kagome to face Naraku themselves, and what a tedious battle it had been. Even thinking about it now, Kagome still wasn't certain how they'd pulled it off.

One moment Naraku was on his last limb, the next he had a soulless Shippo and that strange child Kanna at his side and was perfectly fine.

Fear and hatred had eaten at the pit of Kagome's stomach as she watched Naraku prepare to take the life of her adopted son. Of course he would resort to his trickery, why hadn't they thought he would? The battle had just been so intense that no one had thought of anything other than their main objective, destroying Naraku.

He had demanded the Jewel shards in exchange for Shippo's life. Kagome had been ready to act on the trade without a second thought but the voice of reason had refused to let her heart get the better of her. They needed a plan. If she gave him the shards, it wouldn't matter if she saved Shippo now, they would all be dead in the end. However, she couldn't just stand by and watch this monster impale her little boy on one of the wriggling, fleshy appendages from his back. But what could she do?

Again, it would seem that Fate had different plans for all of them.

From the sidelines, a purple arrow had rained down, slamming into the little silver and glass mirror in the Void child's hands. Both shock and pain ripped across the small child's face, the first emotions anyone had ever seen on her, as the perfect glass surface shattered and souls sprang free. The little blue orbs had raced in every direction for freedom, some moving on to the afterlife while others shot off to find their bodies. On the ground at the stunned hanyou's feet, Shippo had stirred as his own soul sank down into his back and breathed life back into him.

None of the witnessing party could react, too shocked to see the dead priestess Kikyou standing in the field a short distance away. Her cold lifeless eyes shown with hatred and venom as she stared at Naraku, another arrow in her hand but not yet strung. No one could move, not even Inuyasha, as they watched the woman lift the arrow and pose it over her own chest. "You cannot win this battle, Naraku. I shall not allow you this second victory," she had hissed.

Flat brown eyes drifted to land on Inuyasha and the young woman that was her reincarnation. Sadness had flit through those dead depths for a moment before they filled with love and regret. "At least we will be together in another time," she'd whispered softly, the words ripped away from her soft lips in a fierce wind that howled about her body as she plunged the arrow in her fist threw her own heart. Acceptance had been a glowing ember in her chocolate orbs, a sudden burst of life, before the souls that had been keeping her alive shot forth from her body.

Knocked back as her own soul became whole once more, Kagome found herself on the ground with her powers swelling to phenomenal heights. Never had she thought so much power was housed in her small plaint form. How could such a normal human girl like her have such abilities? Over the years, she'd trained herself in said abilities and had become quite skilled in manipulating her miko powers but now they swelled to more than twice their strength. It was almost scary.

Apparently she was not the only one who'd thought so for as she sat up, dragging grate gulps of air into her lungs, Naraku roared with pent up rage. He would not lose! Not because some love sick, bitter priestess had finally let go of her last strings to life. The human wench was stronger now but she would not best him, Naraku, the rightful ruler of the world. He would crush her hopes along with her heart and leave her powerless against him once more. She was, after all, only human.

Kagome screamed as she saw two of Naraku's spikes driving down towards the still disoriented Shippo. Everything seemed to creep by in slow motion when it was really but a blink of the eye. Her breath lodged in her throat, her blood ran cold in her veins, and her heart thundered wildly in her chest as she threw out her hand towards her baby boy in desperation and fear. All had seemed hopeless; she was going to lose him!

The sudden surge of heat through her body had been shocking. Like an electric tingle down her spine, it had enveloped her, filling her with a calm collected peace when her mind was frantic with turmoil. Like a flame eating away at a dry piece of wood, pink and purple flames had leapt up around her, blue eyes turned pink, glowing with an unearthly light as sparks of lightning shot from her fingertips.

Naraku screeched like a banshee in the light as his tentacles slammed into a barrier unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The magenta dome sparked and crackled around the kitsun kit, shielding him from harm. The smooth surface rippled like water under his attack but there was no give to it as unbearable pain shot up the whip like appendages. Simultaneously, as the pain ate at him, something slammed into his chest. The pain ripped through him, pooling in his body like a parasite seeking a host.

He staggered back grabbing for his chest, coughing up black toxic sludge as his skin seemed to boil from within. The tar like substance ate away at his own clothing, spilling across the blood soaked ground like acid, devouring everything in its path as it continued to spew from his lips. As it met with the barrier around Shippo's small shacking form, a hiss of steam rose into the air before the goo recoiled back and moved around the dome, giving it a two inch berth.

Kanna screamed, unable to escape as it ate its way up her small childish body. Like the witch in the Wizard of Oz dowsed in water, the small girl began to melt into the bubbling acid. Pain and fear were a living entity on her young face as she became one with the corrosive black mass on the ground.

"What… What have you… you done to me?" Naraku demanded, the words slurred together and chocked through his own melting lips. A pink light seemed to shine from within his body, beams of bright pink light beginning to push through his once beautiful ivory skin to let loose more of the toxic sludge.

Kagome was at a loss for words, and yet the answer purred from her lips in a voice that was not her own. "For thy crimes against thy fellow man and beast, ye shall parish. We purify thy soul, spirit, body, and being and banish ye from this plain. Never again shall ye know the warmth of the sun, nor shall ye know anything but pain and suffering till the end of time. Enter now demon, the Rift awaits ye." Her lips moved but the angelic and yet demonic voice that tumbled forth like so much beauty was not her own. Like two beings speaking as one, the great voice commanded obedience and the attention of everyone around it. It was almost as if Kagome were watching the scene from afar and yet she still watched through her own eyes, unable to react to anything that she was apparently doing.

Again Naraku shrieked as the light within him swelled. "No," he gurgled, trying to pull himself from his body and slip away in his miasma but something held him fast. "No!" he shrieked louder with more determination as he struggled with desperation to find an answer. He would not die! His cries of rage turned to wails of pain as his body arched, beams of pink light bursting like so many pinpricks through his skin. Convulsing, feeling as though every muscle in his body was being shredded, every ounce of blood boiling, and every bone grinding itself into dust under his skin, Naraku gave a final roar of pain and defiance before exploding in a wash of brilliant light, one so bright that many turned away to shielded their eyes less they be burnt from the sockets.

Kagome watched in an awed since of horror, unable to look away, as a jagged rip in time and space opened above the black sludge. The rip widened until it was a foot across and three feet tall, the edges rippling as time continued around it, bolts of dark energy shooting from the core of nothingness.

Shivering at the sight, Kagome didn't know what to call this gap of emptiness before her. It was cold and dead and yet that wasn't right either. It was like a void, a wormhole, a rift. Eyes widening in shocked understanding, she watched as the black slim on the ground suddenly pulled itself together into the form of Naraku. He was a mere shadow of himself, no solid form, no life force within him, just the entity of the man he'd once been.

Like a supernatural vacuum, the Rift drew the black mass in, his lips opened in a silent scream. With a sound like the booming clap of thunder and another explosion of light, the Rift sealed shut and Naraku was no more. All that remained of what he had been was the other half of the Shikon Jewel that had been in his possession.

Unsure when her reminiscing had turned into a full blown memory and back again, Kagome found herself pulled from the musings of her mind as her friends gave a shout of greeting. Smiling and blinking away the fog that had formed, she turned bright blue eyes from the sky to her friends who were making their way out of the forest towards her. Lifting her hand, the one that had been resting over the now whole pink gem once more buried inside of her body, Kagome waved to them in her own greeting.

Once the Jewel halves had been combined after the fight, everyone had been shocked when it disappeared in a brilliant flash of light. At first panic had set in. Would they have to start their search all over again? Then, like a lovers crease, the answer had shifted through her mind as the familiar warmth of the Jewel pulsed from within her. It had somehow become one with her flesh once more, now housed inside of her heart just like its birth place so long ago.

No one was sure what exactly this meant but everyone had their ideas. It had been Lady Kaede who'd came up with the answer that seemed most plausible. Just as the Jewel of Four Souls had been created by a grate priestess, so must it remain in the hands of one. Kikyou had done the right thing by having the Jewel burnt with her body, insuring that it would remain out of reach of those who would seek to use it for evil purposes. It was to remain with the priestess until it could be used for good and truly be purified from the world. Until a time arose when it was needed, Kagome would remain the keeper of the Jewel until she died and it was reincarnated once more. In this case, it had not been the Jewel that had been needed in the Feudal era, but Kagome, to release two lovers from a bitter fate and rid the world of one notorious evil. However, it had been the Jewel's power that had and still allowed her to travel between the two time periods.

Laughing softly as Shippo leapt up into her arms, Kagome pushed all thought from her mind except for the present events. Everyone was healed, thanks to her miko powers and Kaede's knowledge of healing herbs, and they were due a well deserved vacation. She just couldn't wait to tell them what she had in mind.

"Alright Kagome, what is this all about?" Inuyasha demanded as he came to a stop with the others before the well, arms folded inside his red sleeves. As always, he wore a scowl and looked annoyed, his mood ever stuck with the foul switch in the upright position.

Kagome giggled at that as she stroked the soft fur of Shippo's tail. How she loved that hanyou, foul mood and all. "Well, I have a surprise for you. Two actually, but the other one isn't here just yet," she said in a chipper mood, excitement sending her blood pumping through her veins and charged with adrenaline. Ignoring Inuyasha's deeper scowl she went on to explain. "Do you remember a while back when we were fighting a demon here at the well and Shippo and I were knocked in?"

When everyone nodded slowly, waiting for her to get to the point, she continued on in a rush. "Well we ended up in my time!" she said pushing herself up from the lip of the well. "Apparently, it isn't just Inuyasha and I who can pass through the well, just that we are the only ones who can pass through alone."

She beamed brightly as Sango took on a greater interest in what she was saying, her chocolate eyes brightening with an excitement just as bubbly as her own. Miroku too had a look of curiosity now that he was seeing where this was going.

"Since the threat of Naraku has been taken care of, I thought we all deserved a little brake, and since I've spent so much time here with you guys…" she paused, waiting until Shippo was nearly bouncing in her arms with delight and Sango looked as if she might strangle her is she didn't spill it already, before continuing. "I thought it would be fun if you came and spent time with me in mine!"

Sango gave a small excited cheer and hugged Miroku in her elation. "Oh this is going to be such an adventure," she exclaimed before she realized what she was doing. Quickly she released the perverted monk before he could get any ideas, and, turning a pretty shade of red, composed herself once more.

Grinning like a fool, his violet eyes dancing with mischief and a gleam that could only be his perverse mind at work, Miroku nodded in agreement. He'd enjoyed the warm press of Sango's soft body to his and longed for more, but for now the memory would have to do. As tempting as it was, he hadn't been slapped yet and he didn't want to press his luck just yet. "When do we leave?" he asked, eager to see what wonders lay in Kagome's time.

"Just as soon as-" she began but was cut off as Inuyasha growled and turned to the calm presence that was making its way towards them, _Tetseiga_ already drawn.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the young half demon growled as the all too familiar form in white and red stopped a short distance from the group.

"Calm yourself, boy," the tall form ordered in a calm, albeit cold, voice. "I was invited by your miko to join in this little excursion."

Angry golden orbs rounded on Kagome, twin dog ears plastered back against the top of his head, another sign of his displeasure. "You invited Sesshomaru!" he demanded, pointing his sword in the direction of his half brother.

"And Rin!" the little bubbly youth in orange piped up from her Lord's side as she gave them all a wide, gap toothed grin.

Smiling sheepishly, Kagome gave a little shrug as she held Shippo to her chest. "Surprise," she said sweetly, knowing that he wasn't going to like this one as much as the first one.

"What the hell were you thinking?" the hanyou growled as he sheathed his sword at his side.

Sighing with exasperation and a small shake of her head, Kagome explained, "He helped us when we needed him without being asked," and before Sesshomaru could correct her, she hurried on, "Besides, Shippo is going to need someone his own age there because Sota has camp and other things to attend to and won't be there. I thought it would be a good idea to have Rin along and invited Sesshomaru so he didn't have to worry about her." Once more sensing that the demon lord was going to correct her, Kagome barreled on. "He is coming because he wants to and there is nothing you can do about it, alright?" she snapped, sending a warning glare at the older of the two siblings, telling him with her eyes to stay quite.

Slight amusement flickered through the older demon's amber orbs and one light colored brow arched upwards but he said nothing. He was here because he was curious about this girl's time and because it would be a learning experience for Rin. He was not here to make friends or play nice with his little brother, in fact, he wasn't too sure he would be able to stand much of the whelps company. However, over the years he'd learned that Kagome could be quite intelligent and that her presence was more tolerable than it had once been, so perhaps this trip would not be a complete headache and waste of his time.

Grumbling a few choice words under his breath, Inuyasha turned away with a "Feh," and glared at his older sibling. Why Kagome had to play nice with the prick, he would never know. The bastard was just too cold hearted and egotistical to return the favor. When he glanced at the small child at his brother's side, he had to wonder why she stayed with the Ice Prince. She appeared to be just as lively and innocent as Shippo, so how could she spend all of her time around a wet blanket like Sesshomaru?

Seeing the excited gleam in the small child's eyes as she looked at the well, Inuyasha decided to be nice. If only for the kid. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had a soft spot for kids, especially the ones who had it rough and didn't have anyone else in their lives. He'd been alone once, and as a kid it was just no fun.

"Fine," he snapped. "They can come." He turned back to Kagome with a small growl. "Can we go now?"

Giggling softly, she patted him on the arm gently. Let him think that he really had a say in the matter if it made him feel better. Nodding lightly she looked to the small gathering, wandering how this would work out. Deciding she'd better take Sesshomaru through with her so that the two siblings didn't kill each other in the in-between, and so neither tried to bite off any touching appendages, Kagome motioned for Rin to come forwards. When the girl ran over, she adjusted Shippo on one hip before picking up the small girl as well.

"Sesshomaru, if you would lay your hand on my shoulder and jump with me, I'll take you through. Inuyasha, can you bring Miroku and Sango through in a few? Give us time to get out, it's awfully small down there and the last thing we need is seven people trying to fit at once," she said softly already putting her foot on the lip of the well.

Inuyasha growled as he watched his brother walk over and place his clawed hand on Kagome's shoulder. His golden orbs cut into a dark glare and something very possessive reared its head inside of him.

Sesshomaru watched with some amusement from the corner of his eye as the hanyou tensed up. It didn't take a genius like himself to realize what the youth was so worked up about and it almost caused his lips to twitch. Almost. So the boy was finally coming to terms with his feeling for the miko? How interesting. However, it was rather obvious that neither were planning to act of those emotions just yet. _'This could be a very amusing trip indeed,'_ the demon lord pondered as he slipped his arm around the miko's waist, just to get a rise out of the little hanyou.

Glancing back at Sesshomaru with a quizzically arched brow, which he simply returned while the sculpted planes of his face remained quite passive, Kagome shrugged off the hold as just a precaution to get through and stepped over the ledge of the well. Rin gave an elated squeak and Shippo laughed, both youths clutching tightly to her shoulders as the four of them descended into the well were they were engulfed in a royal display of dancing lights.

Gnashing his teeth, Inuyasha snatched Miroku and Sango up, one under each arm, and jumped into the well right after them. No way was he giving that bastard Sesshomaru time alone with his woman. To hell if there were still two children with them!

**So, the gang is heading into the 21****st**** century, how will they handle it? Will Kagome regret inviting Sesshomaru along for the ride? Is Sesshomaru going to try and steal Kagome away from Inuyasha or is he really just looking for some amusement? How with the two sibling rivals live under the same roof without tearing one another to bits? And that brings up another question, how are they all going to live in Kagome's little house?**

**Please review. I would really like to know your thoughts on my work. Is it worth continuing? **


	2. Bath Time and Dress Up

**Author's Note- Alright, so I know the first chapter wasn't anything spectacular. I'm actually a bit disappointed in it when I read back over it, but I just couldn't get it to flow right any other way. I'll probably rewrite it before too long, revise the holey crap out of it, but for now, I want to get more out there. Hopefully this chapter and those to come turn out better then the first.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this next chapter done, I've had a busy past few days with my cousins coming down for vacation, not to mention my brothers and sisters start school at the end of the week. I've been doing allot of running around. Hopefully things will calm down and I'll be able to write more in the days to come. If anything, it should all move smoother come next week when I'll have the house all to myself every week day. **

**So without wasting any more time… Enjoy. After a disclaimer of course.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Bath Time and Dress Up**

The drift through the well was slow and languid, color dancing about them in a dazzling display. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but this wasn't quite it. The closest thing he knew to compare this feeling with was that of passing through a barrier. Though there was no annoying pressure trying to force him back out the other side, it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. The girl seemed unaffected by it, she must have been use to it by now, but the children were looking around in awe and wonder, their fists holding tight to the miko's shirt and their eyes shooting about to take in everything at once.

Then, as quickly as the sensation had begun, it was gone. The world came whirling back down around them, pulling into focus at the bottom of the well. Like waking from a dream, there was only a slight feeling of disorientation as they settled smoothly onto the dirt floor.

As soon as his feet touched the earth, Sesshomaru pushed off once more, taking them to the lip of the well. He ignored the miko's squeak of surprise when he made the final leap to the top of the wood stairs leading to the door. Already his senses were being bombarded with the new sensations of this time. The air was lacking sweetness, a cleanliness that it had once had in abundance. It seemed almost heavy, filled with information on the numerous beings in the condensed area. Somehow the village in the distance had moved to stand right on top of them and had grown in size based on the number of weak energies he could sense.

His lip curled slightly in distaste at the reek of human that permeated from every direction, a movement that went unnoticed on his otherwise blank face. Setting the miko on her feet, he stepped back as a soft glow lit up the space behind them, emanating from the well. What had happened to the open field they'd been standing in moments earlier? He pondered this as he looked around the small dark hut they now stood in, the dank smell of damp earth and rotting wood leaving a foul taste on his tongue. Did the rest of the world smell this horrible? He hoped not, otherwise, he would be miserable for the duration of his stay.

Kagome gently set the two children on their own feet, smiling as she brushed Rin's hair back behind one small ear and noticed the dirt smudges on the girl's cheeks. As she glanced to Shippo and tousled his orange locks, she noticed he wasn't any cleaner. That may have worked just fine in the feudal era, but in the 21st century dirty children were not in abundance. They would just have to do something about these two before they set out today. As she straightened once more she heard a grumble behind her and looked up to see Inuyasha standing close to her with his arms once more crossed in his sleeves. Where were…

Her silent question was answered before it could fully form in her mind as a voice sounded from the old well.

"Inuyasha, perhaps a warning is in order before one is dropped on their face in the dirt at the bottom of a well," Miroku's voice called up, only slightly muffled by the distance.

Inuyasha hmphed as he glared at Sesshomaru, otherwise ignoring the abandoned monk and slayer still inside the well. Though the demon seemed indifferent and unfazed by the presence of the people around him, Inuyasha had to wander if the bastard was just that good at hiding his feelings and thoughts. What male in his right mind could be that indifferent to the beautiful curvaceous female he'd just had pressed to his body? Young he may be, but Inuyasha was not as naïve as many thought him to be. He'd grown up allot over the past four years and though he was no closer to admitting how he felt about Kagome than the first day he'd met her, he at least acknowledged the reaction his body had to hers when she was near. And what a delightful reaction it was.

"Excuse me?" Sango called up, "You guys are not going to leave us down here are you?"

Glancing at Inuyasha, slightly annoyed at his treatment of the others, Kagome jogged back down the stairs to the well. She was glad she'd decided to wear jeans today as she leaned over the lip of the well and reached down. "Come on, it's not that bad of a climb. Miroku, give her a lift up," she called trying not to giggle as she watched the two get up from where they had obviously been dumped unceremoniously in the dirt.

Sango swatted Miroku's hands away as he reached for her eagerly. Narrowing her eyes at him in warning she pointed a finger in his face and grumbled, "Don't get any ideas mister."

The monk pressed a hand to his heart and feigned a hurt expression. "Why Sango, I would never," he replied with a slight pout.

The demon slayer arched a brow at him lightly; the haughty look she passed down her nose at him said she would believe that the day pigs could fly. "Just watch those hands of yours," she said before turning back to the wall and looked for something to help her in the climbed up.

Grinning, Miroku placed his hands on the woman's broad hips, ignored the glare she shot him over her shoulder, and lifted her up towards Kagome's hands. It was a marvelous view indeed as her full rump passed before his face and it was all he could do not to lean forwards and just bite that delicious globe. For now, he would settle with just cupping each cheek in his hands. However, the temptation to give a good squeeze could not be passed up as Kagome took a hold of Sango's hands and began to pull her up.

She had put up with his roaming hands for as long as she could, knowing he was just trying to help but by now her face was beat red and she could take no more. Giving an indignant yelp as he gave her rump one more pat for good measure, and seeing as her hands were full, Sango settled for sending a kick at the pervert's head. It was easy enough for him to avoid so, once Kagome helped her over the edge of the well, she slipped her sandals off and chunked them down at him one after the other. "Oh you lecherous baka!" she hissed as he just grinned up at her. "I say we leave him down there," she told Kagome as she marched up the steps to the others.

Kagome laughed and shook her head. Sometimes the couple was just too cute but Miroku really didn't know how to be delicate about his pursuit of the young woman. It didn't really help that he treated nearly every woman with a similar manner, either. Leaning with her palms pressed to the lip of the well she looked down at the young man standing alone in the dark. "One of these days she is going to cut off your hands, you know that right?" she teased.

Miroku grinned wider and held up his hands innocently. "It is not my doing. They have a mind of their own. It was just too good of an opportunity for them to pass up," he said in his defense. "But yes, I know perfectly well; however, until that day I intend to enjoy the moments I have with them still."

Shaking her head once more Kagome leaned back over and stretched her arm down to him, careful to keep a good grip on the ledge so she didn't topple in herself.

When he'd first seen Kagome in the strange blue leggings, he hadn't fully appreciated them. Though they formed to her long legs and left nothing to be imagined, he much preferred her short skirts that left those legs bare to his eyes. In secret, he would feast on the creamy expanse of flesh, visualizing nibbling his way up each smooth surface and feeling the bunch and shiver of her toned muscles under his tongue. Now, Inuyasha had to admit that these jeans also had their perks. As she leaned over the side of the old well to help their friends out, the denim stretched tight across her bottom and the column of her thighs. The position had that darker side of him shifting once more for dominance as heat coiled below the belt. Knowing that if he didn't now, he wouldn't be able to later, Inuyasha dragged his hungry gaze away before the growing heaviness between his legs became too evident and he embarrassed himself.

Standing straight once more, Kagome pulled Miroku the last foot to the top. "Woah," she sighed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand as the monk climbed over the side on his own. "So, yeah, thanks for the help guys," she called up to the others teasingly as she turned back to face them. Sango stood at the top of the stairs with her back to them, probably still cross with the monk, Inuyasha gave her a confused look and Sesshomaru… Kagome didn't see why she thought he might have helped in the first place. Giving up on that for now, she climbed the steps once more and moved through the group to the door as Miroku gave Sango her sandals back, giggling silently to herself when the demon slayer gave him a good whack in the shoulder.

"Now," she started turning back to them with a warning look. "First off, behave," she eyed Inuyasha and a still indifferent Sesshomaru before continuing. "It shouldn't be too hard for you to blend in; most people couldn't care less about the others around them but that doesn't mean you should draw attention to yourselves too much. I don't want to explain to the police why my friends act like a bunch straight out of the feudal era, they wouldn't believe me if I did and we would probably all find ourselves spending the night in a jail cell or in the nut house." At their blank looks she sighed and reminded herself that they _were_ from the feudal era and probably didn't know what the nut house was or a jail for that matter.

"Anyways," she went on to explain, "We have to leave your weapons in the house." Before anyone could complain about that she went on. "No one carries weapons bigger than a pocket knife anymore and you are sure to be arrested if you do. Again, I don't want to chance it. There aren't any threats here that can't be taken care of without violence anyways. In fact, I don't want to see anyone fighting while they are here, not without a darn good cause. Remember, this is a vacation," she said with a smile and looked around at the lot of them before opening the door. "Those are the only two rules but I will add more if I have to, so just be good."

Leading them out of the well house, Kagome grinned at their faces as they took in her world. Inuyasha had seen it all before, so there wasn't much change on his face, and Sesshomaru never showed a sign that anything affected him, so his face remained passive as well. However, the other four looked like kids in a candy store. The two children ran out into the yard and looked up at her house, obviously amazed by the structure. Sango and Miroku were also taking in everything with interest and curiosity as Kagome lead them up to her house.

"Mom, I'm back," she called as she opened the front door to let everyone in, slipping off her shoes.

Inuyasha instantly picked up the cat as an older version of Kagome stepped out of the kitchen to greet them with a warm smile on her lips. "Welcome home sweet heart. So they decided to come after all?" she said in a warm, kind voice as she joined them in the hall. "I'm so glad all of you could make it. I've been waiting to meet you; Kagome has told me such wonderful things about all of you." Her dancing hazel eyes came to rest on the two dirty children and her smile became even warmer. "Oh now aren't the two of you just precious?" she greeted as she squat down to be eye level with them. "Are you hungry? I can fix you up something before you go out."

"That's alright mom," Kagome said quickly before anyone could respond. "We are going to grab something while we are out, but dinner would be awesome. Do you think you could whip something up for then?" When her mother nodded with a bright smile and got back to her feet, Kagome introduced everyone. To her slight surprise, Miroku was a real gentleman and didn't approach her mother with his usual lecherous intent, for which she was eternally grateful. Even Sesshomaru acted polite by giving Mrs. Higurashi an acknowledging nod, even though she was just another weak human female.

Once the introductions were made, Kagome proceeded to usher the group down the hall. They hadn't gotten far when her grandfather spotted them from his place in the living room. At first he merely glanced at them and called out a greeting to his granddaughter but after a quick double take he leapt to his feet. "Demon!" he shouted, pulling out his paper sutras from his sleeve and without further hesitation flung two from his hand.

Shippo giggled as he pulled the paper from his chest and looked down at it. "I thought I was done for but these don't work at all Kagome," he said holding it up to her with a wide grin playing over his lips. "Your priest isn't very skilled."

Kagome laughed as her grandpa fell over before quickly getting up to defend himself and his charms. Her laughter died slowly as she turned to see where the other sutra had gone. Inuyasha had been here before so that only left Sessh- Slapping a hand over her lips to keep from laughing harder, Kagome looked up at the Western demon lord who was currently sporting one of the harmless sutras from the middle of his forehead.

Pulling the paper from his face, Sesshomaru gazed down at the old man who'd attacked him. If the charm had indeed done him harm, he probably would have cut the annoying human down where he stood. As it was, they were harmless so he would let the man live. He was also the miko's grandfather and Sesshomaru doubted that killing was considered behaving in her book, especially the killing of relatives. Though he didn't like the smell of this time, he wasn't ready to return home just yet. This world was too curios to leave now.

Another round of introductions was made before Kagome ushered them all up to her room. Once they were all piled in, she let out a soft sigh as she leaned against the door. "Sorry about that," she apologized with a small smile to Sesshomaru who merely arched a brow at her. Shrugging it off, she looked to the group one at a time. "Alright, first thing first, everyone needs a bath."

"Are you implying, wench, that this Sesshomaru is unclean?" the demon lord said from across the room where he stood with his back to the wall. Though his voice was as smooth and even as it always was, void of emotion just as his face, there was something menacing in his words that made them a sharp demand.

Kagome held her hands up quickly and shook her head. "No, not at all, you are probably one of the cleaner of the bunch but still it wouldn't hurt right?" she asked. When he made no further move to argue, she nodded lightly. "Then everyone will have a shower and I'll find some clothes for the time being. We are going to go shopping so everyone will blend in a little better while they're here." When no one spoke up, Kagome took Sango's hand and picked up Rin. "Just," she glanced at the boys, "Entertain yourselves for a moment."

Slipping back out the door again, Kagome lead the two down the hall to the bathroom. Having already explained the benefit of shampoo, soap, and conditioner to Sango, she figured it would be easiest to let her and Rin have the first go. Sango could make sure the child was clean and also explain the methods while Kagome located suitable clothing for them. After showing the older woman how to work the faucet, Kagome left them to it.

When she returned to her room once more with their clothing and Sango's weapon it was to find the boys right where she'd left them. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed, Shippo at the foot where he already had a piece of hard candy in his hand. Miroku was looking over the pictures on her wall of her group of friends from this time. She shook her head at that as she set the pile of folded clothing on her dresser and propped the bone boomerang against the wall. Noticing Sesshomaru looking the text books over slowly, she grinned light. "Fell free to read anything you want," she offered as she pulled her drawers open and began her search.

Seeing as Sango had wider hips than she did, Kagome barrowed one of her mother's skirts of moderate length but pulled out one of her own blouses. For Rin, she found an old pair of drawstring gym shorts and a tee-shirt that wouldn't be too huge on the young girl. Having been prepared for this excursion, she also grabbed the new undergarments she'd bought for them and headed back to the bathroom. Everything would do for now, they would get things that fit properly on their outing this afternoon.

It was rather comical helping the older woman figure out the workings of a bra but once she had it on, Sango instantly took to the garment. Though the support bar was something she would have to get use to, it was apparently allot more comfortable than binding the chest with cloth. Seeing as Kagome couldn't stand sports bras, she had to agree with the older woman. Though no bra was the most comfortable, it was in no way the healthiest, so living with the torture device was just something they would have to bare until science could invent a new way to support the female anatomy without there being a man involved.

Once Sango and Rin were back in the bedroom, it was Miroku and Shippo's turn to shower. Kagome went through the same process with them, explaining the bathing supplies and how to work the faucet before searching for more clothes. For Shippo, she found some of Sota's old clothes that looked to be about the right size for the small fox kit. Again, they would do for now. The older three males were hardest to dress, seeing as there was no longer a man in her family other than her grandfather, and he was too short to borrow clothes from. Luckily, she'd come prepared once more.

A dear friend had been kind enough to let her borrow some clothes that had belonged to multiple past boyfriends, none of the articles having zippers or too complex. How the girl still had an assortment of clothes after she claimed to burn everything that retained to a relationship gone bad, Kagome wasn't sure, but she was grateful none the less. She would have to thank the little spitfire woman again when she saw her next, which was bound to be in the next day or so, seeing as the little bit just tended to pop up at the most random moments. As free as the wind, Clyd was a character all her own that was for sure. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that the other girl would fit right in with their already strange little gang whenever she decided to show back up.

With Miroku dressed in the barrowed shorts and tee-shirt and back in her room once more, Kagome waved Inuyasha out of the room after telling him to leave the sword on the bed. At first he put up an argument, saying he wouldn't leave the sword within Sesshomaru's reach even if she dumped a bowl of curry down his throat. She'd simply argued back that not only could Sesshomaru not touch the sword without getting burnt, but that Miroku and Sango would still be there to watch over it. Finally he relented and set the sword down next to Miroku, who had taken up residence on the bed, and followed Kagome out into the hall.

Biting her lip as she led him into the bathroom, Kagome did her best to keep her mind from wandering into dangerous territory. The thought of Inuyasha standing in the shower, water trickling down his smooth chest, made her shiver and blush lightly. Thankfully her back was to him so he wouldn't see the rosy color spread across her cheeks. However, after explaining everything and turning back to him, the blush she'd brought under control sprang instantly back to her cheeks. He'd already removed his top garments and now stood only in his pants. Again those sinful images floated through her mind.

_The water would trickle over the hard planes of his chest. His muscles would jump and bunch in anticipation as she feathered her fingers over the hard coil of his abs. A breath would hiss from between his clenched jaws as she leaned forwards to flick one flat nipple with the end of her tongue before nipping it teasingly with her teeth. She would follow the trickle of water down, down, down…_

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Pulled from her little fantasy, Kagome nearly jumped, dragging a deep breath into her starving lungs and forced her eyes up from his chest to meet curious golden orbs. Oh she could just die right there as her face heated and flushed as red as Inuyasha's kimono. "Yes, sorry, I was… Thinking," she said quickly with a small shaky smile before she slipped past him and into the hall. Pulling the door shut with a soft snap, she leaned against the wall and fanned her burning face. This was going to be the best vacation ever, and if everything went as she hoped it would, than she and Inuyasha would be a good step closer to, if not in, a more than friendly relationship by the end of it.

Smiling to herself, Kagome practically skipped back down the hall to her room.

In no time at all, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were back in her bedroom, dressed in moderate day clothing like everyone else, looking like they were ready to hit the gym. She'd had one hell of a time fighting with the older of the two when it came to dressing, and was still a little flustered at seeing him in the doorway of her bedroom in nothing but a towel about his waist. The sight had been very scrumptious to say the lease, but it hadn't been Sesshomaru that Kagome had been thinking about at the time. It had been Inuyasha. Though the two looked very little alike, Kagome couldn't help but fantasize that Inuyasha would one day look just as good, if not better, than the full blooded demon lord. Drool worthy didn't even come close to describing the thought.

Kagome looked over her work, and though the clothes she'd round up for them all didn't quite fit and really didn't suit them, it was the best she could do for now. Standing with her hands on her hips, she grinned at the lot of them. "Alright, I think we are good to go," she said with a happy nod.

"Uh, Kagome," Sango piped up as she looked at the three demons of the group but didn't seem to know how to voice her concerns.

Miroku finished for her. "These disguises are all good and well to help us blend in, but do you not think that you have left out a few key elements?"

At first she was at a lost as to what he was implying, but then she followed his pointed gaze to Inuyasha's ears, Sesshomaru's demon markings, and Shippo's tail. Smacking her forehead with the heal of her palm, Kagome wondered how she could have forgotten about that. "Well, Sesshomaru should be fine. You would really be surprised what people do to themselves these days. Tattoos, piercings, and even body mutilation is pretty popular in different cultures as well as among individuals just trying to be unique." She didn't go in too deep on the topic, nor did the others even pretend to understand everything she said. They just nodded slightly and went along with it as she moved to her closet and pulled out a few items. "As for Inuyasha," Kagome said turning back to the group. "A hat will hide his ears as it has in the past." She handed the half demon a baseball cap, making a note to herself that they would really have to find him one that looked better. "As for Shippo," she smiled down at her adopted son but it was Rin that she turned to. "We will just have to make another adorable friend to match him."

When Rin looked up at her questioningly, Kagome grinned wider before pulling her hands from behind her back. "Kitty?" she asked, holding up an adorable pair of cat ears and a fluffy tail, "Or bunny?" She held up the other set of ears and a white fluffy tail for a rabbit costume.

Rin giggled and bounced slightly on the balls of her feet, looking between the two indecisively. Blinking her big doe eyes, she looked over to her lord and then back to Kagome. "Do you have puppy dog ears too?" she asked sweetly.

Kagome smiled regrettably, having come to realize how much Rin looked up to Sesshomaru, not only as her Lord but as her father as well, over the years she'd known the charming little youth. "No sweeting, I'm sorry. Puppy dog costumes aren't as popular on Halloween as rabbits and cats." When Rin pouted cutely, Kagome tweeked her nose gentle with a finger which made the girl giggle once more. "Tell you what," she said holding up the ears once more. "You where one set and I'll wear the others. We'll look for something cuter while we are out. Maybe we will get lucky and find some dog ears."

Sighing softly in defeat, Rin took the cat eats and slipped them onto her head. "Alright, Kagome-chan," she said sweetly as she turned around so the older woman could snap the tail into place on the band of her pants.

Kagome blushed lightly as she slipped the bunny ears onto her own head, thankful that no one here would know what Playboy was. She was almost positive it would be asking for trouble to walk down the street in a bunny costume, but a promise was a promise; besides, it wasn't like she was half naked or anything. It was just a little fun for the children and to help Shippo blend she reminded herself as she pinned on her own fluffy tail. Really, Inuyasha could have walked around with his ears out in the open this way too, but Kagome sure as heck didn't know how they would explain how the little white triangles continued to twitch and move all the time, so the hat was just safer.

Standing back up, Kagome smiled once more. "Alright, everyone ready?" she asked doing another quick check to make sure everyone had their sandals and full disguises. With a sharp nod, she snatched up her purse from the desk, opened the door, and lead them all back outside to the front yard. She thought about taking the bus but decided it would be a better idea to walk when she glanced at Sesshomaru. She wasn't ready to test his social skills just yet and a bus full of rowdy teenagers and cranky office workers on their way too lunch probably wasn't the best setting to do it in. So she led them all down the stairs to her family's shrine and started down the street at a leisurely stroll. It was a beautiful day and a little walking had never hurt them before.

**There you have it, Chapter 2. I hope it was more enjoyable then the last chapter in the fact that it flowed allot more smoothly. I know my writing isn't the best, it's been a while since I just sat down and wrote, and I've always had a slight problem basing my work off of another's story, but it should all get better as I write more. Please bear with me. If you would review or PM me your thoughts, it would help me greatly. I don't bite… hard.**

**Review! Please?**


End file.
